Why? (Ellie x Female OCReader)
by KarterThirteen
Summary: Joel and Ellie come upon an underground bunker on their way to Bill's and find a 12 year old girl with blue hair named Parker. They then find out that she is also infected. Is she just like Ellie or will she turn into a clicker over time? I DON'T OWN THE LAST OF US!
1. Chapter 1

{So, I am literally in LOVE with Ellie from The Last Of Us. FYI I'm biosexual. I love her and everything about her. Also, this will occure right after Tess's death. Here is my fanfiction 'Why?'}

Ellie's POV:

Joel and I were on our way to his friend, Bill's when a group of clickers came out of a house. We hid behind a fountain in the back yard of the house. We sat there for a while, trying to figure out our next move when we started to hear... music?

"Do you hear that or am I going insane?" I finally whispered. Joel nodded, putting his ear to the ground. "Hold on..." He knocked the ground with his fist. It made a clanking noise?

"What the hell?" was all that came from my lips. He pulled the dirt from the ground to reveal a door. He opened the door, revealing a ladder going down. The music became a lot louder and the clickers noticed.

"Let's go!" He yelled as they ran towards us. He pushed me down the hole, not giving me the time to grab the fucking ladder.

I fell to the bottom, almost landing on my face. I moved a bit and it became pitch black.

"Joel?" I yelled. My flashlight was out of batteries. My hand got grabbed and I flipped my shit. "Let go of me, you chickenshit!" I struggled.

A flashlight went on. "It's me." Joel said. The music was very loud now. We found a steel door and opened it. Inside was light. A girl with blue hair was playing guitar and singing.

"Give me a second I,

I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State

My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar

My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and

I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

But between the drinks and subtle things

The holes in my apologies, you know

I'm trying hard to take it back

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home."

Joel fake coughed. She looked at us. "Hello?" She slowly put down the guitar and reaches for a revolver that she holds up a gun in our direction.

"Wow... easy. We aren't going to hurt you. What are you doing down here?" She was shaking mildly as Joel tried to calm her into putting down the gun. "M-My dad told me that no one would get me here. That I would be safe. I have food, water eletricity and I'm away from... those things."

I nudge Joel and whisper, "Let me handle this." He nods in approval. I step forward. "What's your name?" Her eyes are now focused on me. Her eyes are a beautiful sea blue.

"P-Parker..." Her voice is shaky. "Hi Parker. My name is Ellie and this is Joel. Who old are you?" I need to gain her trust. "I'm 12..."

"Where's your dad?" She looks at me cautiously. "H-He... he said he would be back in a couple days."

"You are really good at singing, you know..." I started to walk slowly over to her. "Y-You think so?"

I am finally am right in front of her. I push down her gun and look her in the eyes. "I'm sure of it." She glomps me pretty hard and I smile hugging her back. She's very pretty... reminds me of Riley...

{I thought that will do until I write once more! Please follow, favorite, and review! Should I make more? Or not?}


	2. Chapter 2

Joel's POV:

The girl named Parker continued hugging Ellie. I could see some tears rolling down her face. Then, I noticed something on the girl's ankle.

"U-Um... Ellie?" She turned towards me. "Yeah. What is it, Joel?" I pulled her towards me, pointing at Parker's ankle.

"Holy shit... you're bitten." was all Ellie could say.

Parker looked at her ankle and put her hand over the bite. She looked up at us, a hint of fear on her eyes. "It's a week old." Ellie pointed her pistol at her. "Stop bullshiting."

"It's a week old, I swear." I had a sense of deja vu. Wait...

* * *

~Flashback~

"Oh man. I thought we were just gonna ruff them up or something." Tess nudged at me. "Look at this."

The machine said that Ellie was infected. "Oh fuck. Why are we smuggling an infected girl?" Ellie rolled up her sleeve. "Look at this." There was a vivid bite mark on her arm.

"I don't care how you got infected."

"It's three weeks old."

"No. Everyone turns within 2 days. Would you stop bullshiting?!"

"It's 3 weeks, I swear. Why would she set you up?"

~time skip~

"I was bitten an hour ago and it has already gotten worst! This is fucking real Joel!... You need to get her to Tommy's. Come on... make this easy for me..."

"I can fight..."

"No, just go! Just fucking go..."

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"Ellie... put the gun down."

She looked at me with complete confusion. "What?! But, she's fucking bitten-"

"ELLIE." She looked at me, putting the gun down. "Me and Tess gave you the benefit of the doubt. Let's do the same here." I walked over to Parker. "Are you telling the truth?"

She nodded her head quickly. I reached in my pack for a med kit and pulled out bandages and rubbing alcohol. "How'd this happen?" I also pulled out a cloth. I poured the the rubbing alcohol on the cloth and lightly dabbed the bite.

"Last week, my dad took me out to practice how to shoot a rifle when infected came. We made it back here, then... a clicker pulled me down and bite my ankle. My dad watched me and told me I'm not allowed to leave here ever again. He was surprised when I didn't turn."

I started bandaging her ankle. "What's your dad look like?"

"Well... he has long curly blonde hair and wears a skirt anytime he can." I looked at her with confusion. "He's a transgender." I nodded. "Now, I get it."

I then remembered what we saw earlier. A person that matched that description of a person we ran into and killed down the road... shit. We thought it was a woman who went crazy, spatting things about how we wouldn't get the cure... I just thought he had lost the marbles that he didn't have.

What am I supposed to tell her? She might kill us or herself... Ellie looked at me with a bit of panic. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, darling, but... your dad is... dead..." Her eyes grew to the size of the moon and water started down her cheeks. "H-How... d-do you k-know?..."

Now, I had to lie. Don't criticize me. She would her someone or herself. "We saw a woman being attacked by a bloater." Ellie's eyes darted at me. I knew she was mad at me for lying, but what was I supposed to do? She was the second cure.

"Look... why don't you tag along with us?" I finally said. I didn't want to leave this little girl all on her own. She's only 12 and I killed her only family... that makes me responsible. It was my fuck up.

Her eyes stared right at me. "R-Really?" Ellie looked at me. "Really?"

I looked at Parker and nodded. She glomped me. "Thank you so much mister!"

I hugged her back. "No problem. Just go get your stuff." She let go and walked into another room. Ellie came over and whispered to me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Sure as shit."

"Okay... I'll trust you on this one."

Parker came back in wearing something completely different. Before she was wearing a blue tank top, red short shorts and no shoes. Now, she was wearing a black t-shirt that said, 'I'll stop wearing black when they invent a darker color', red skinny jeans and a baseball cap. I'm a bit glad that she wore skinny jeans because it would cover her bite and I don't think Bill like it if I brought two infected girls into his territory.

A messenger bag was around her waist and to finish the look, her guitar was hanging upside on her back. "Ready." She reloaded her revolver.

I looked at her. "You had the safety on."


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry this is short! I'm starting school so the updates will be delayed. SORRY!)

* * *

Parker's POV:

"You had the safety on."

"Huh?" I looked down at my revolver and the safety was in fact on. "Shit."

Ellie started laughing her ass off. "Y-You... YOU HAD THE SAFETY ON!" She fell on the floor or as my dad used to say, she ROTFLOLed. I felt heat on my cheeks.

"H-Hey! Stop it! It was my mistake! The last person to use this gun was my broth-" At the accidentally mention of my brother, I started crying. Tears streaming down my face.

"Ellie, that's enough." Joel finally said. He sighed before going on the ladder. "Let's go. The longer we're hear, the more of them can wonder into the area." Ellie and I both nod. We start our way up the ladder, first Joel, then me, then Ellie. Joel lifts the door and we all ran out. All the infected have seemed to wander away fromthe area. We followed Joel away from the house and out of the area. We were safe... for now.

* * *

Ellie's POV:

I'm becoming curious about Parker. She said something about a 'brother' and then started crying. Did her brother die or something? I don't know. She really seems to not know how to use a pistol, too. Maybe I could teach her and in return, she could teach me guitar. I've always wanted to learn, but because of everything having to do with these fucking hunters and clickers, I never got the chance. It would cool.

We sneaked our way passed the clickers until we were now 2 miles away. We all kept quiet and it felt so fucking awkward. We were now a few miles from the town where Bill is. We all calmed down a bit and I finally said something.

"Man, I'm glad that's over. Are we almost to Bill's?" I whined. Hey, don't look at me like that!

"We are only 3 miles away." He said, walking next to me. I decided to talk with Parker who still seemed a little shaken up.

"Hey, Parker, wanna hears some jokes?" Joel rolled his eyes. "Here we go..."

"Shut up! Wanna hear some?" I said, pulling out one of my many pun books. "Sure..."

"Ok!" I cleared my throat and started.

"What do you call it when Batman skips church?"

"Um... I don't know. What?"

"Christian Bale. I don't get it. Who's Christian Bale?"

Joel started chuckling. "Christian Bale was the actor for Batman. I gotta admit, that one was funny."

"Ok?... Anyway..."

I skimmed through the book until I found another one.

"Ok, ok! What do you call a group of unorganized cats?"

"I give up."

"A cat-astrophe!"

We both started giggling even though the joke was super terrible.

"Alright, alright! Here's another! What disease do you get when you decorate for Christmas?"

"Hm... I don't know."

"Tinselitus!"

We both laughed hard. Joel just rolled his eyes. "You really have no sense of humor, Joel." I looked him dead in the eye before continuing.

"I got another! Why did the stadium get hot after the game?"

"Hm... I give up."

"Because all the fans left!"

Now, it was me, Parker and Joel laughing our asses off at my terrible jokes.

"Oh! Oh! Why didn't the toilet paper cross the road?"

Parker's smile turned into a frown. "Clickers!"

"Hehe. No, it's because it got stuck in a cra-" I got pushed by Joel.

"Ellie, we need to run!" I looked back to see a herd of clickers, runners and a fucking bloater...

We are surely fucked.


End file.
